


you're my favorite poison

by grimmauld



Series: camp nano april 2020 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Love, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Vignette, idk - Freeform, it gets mildly racy, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: a few small moments where the boys get the affection they deserve
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: camp nano april 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	you're my favorite poison

**Author's Note:**

> hi,
> 
> hope u like it. the title is from: favorite poison by fuller
> 
> this has been sitting in my wips for a very long time. i don't love it a lot, but i'm proud nonetheless.

Kevin always wakes up last. Always. Like clockwork. They had their routine, and he would loathe to be the one to change it. There are countless reasons why, of course, but they all eventually boil down to alcohol. Most things did, when it came to Kevin. It was his crutch, his life support. He sleeps so late trying to shake his body of the effects of binge drinking. He hates it.

First to wake up is Neil, probably because it was a necessity from growing up running. Always be on the lookout, never be caught unaware. Stay awake, stay alive. Now, of course, he didn’t need to wake up so early. Hard to shake a habit, though. Andrew woke up second. If he wasn’t roused by Neil getting up, which he usually was, then his internal body clock did it for him soon after.

Today, though, Kevin’s already awake. He isn’t even sure if he’d gone to sleep in the first place. He knows he had fallen into that fleeting moment before fully catching sleep and holding on, but whether there was any proper sleep is beyond him. That didn’t last him long, anyhow. So he just lies there, toward the edge of their large bed, his boyfriends on the left side of him, and stares at the ceiling. He feels the way Andrew pressed his hand into Kevin’s side, reaching across Neil. No contact aside from the one, searching arm. It’s a subtle call for comfort, making sure that he can feel his boyfriend, that he’s safe and whole and okay. He can feel Neil’s soft breathing from where he’s curled into Kevin’s side, arm thrown haphazardly over his bare midriff, fingers brushing Andrew’s hand softly from where it lay on Kevin. 

Why he isn’t sleeping, Kevin doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s warm and comfortable, and yet sleep still would not allow itself to be caught.

The minutes ticked by as Kevin stared blankly at the dark ceiling. As much as Andrew would hate to admit what this _thing_ they had was, they had all grown into one another rather well.

One, two, three, four. As he counted slowly in French, Kevin feels his brain turn itself off and finally, oh finally, sleep is in his grasp. He doesn’t know why he took so long, nor does he really care at this point. He lets himself fall.

When the morning sun breaks through the curtains, waking Neil and Andrew only thirty minutes after daybreak, Kevin sleeps on. Finally, when the sunbeams travel far enough to hit Kevin’s eyes he wakes. Last. The order is restored. From the warmth still residing on the bed sheets next to him, Kevin isn’t too far behind the others.

He stumbles out of the bedroom, sleep clinging to his brain, making him disoriented and muddled. As he reaches the kitchen and spots his shortest boyfriend standing at the stove, he allows himself a smile.

“Morning, Kev,” Neil says quietly from his place at the breakfast bar. Kevin meanders over and wraps himself around the seated boy, leaning into his space for an early morning kiss. Neil grins softly under the weight of his mouth, “someone’s in a mood today.”

Kevin rolls his eyes and leans his head onto Neil’s shoulder.

“Had a late night,” He mumbles, eyes slipping closed and arms tightening ever so slightly. 

Neil shifts on the counter, adjusting his arms from where they were loosely balanced on Kevin’s shoulders. “What do you mean, love? You were in bed with us, as normal.”

“Yeah,” Kevin agrees, “but I couldn’t fall asleep for ages.”

Andrew grunts from behind Kevin, “tell us if it happens again. Breakfast is ready.” 

Kevin grinned.

They ate.

-

They were at Eden’s, the dark club was sweltering with the combined heat of bodies moving together and the summer air. Nicky had gone off to dance and Aaron had already downed too many shots, last they heard he was in line for the bathroom. Kevin was sitting in the same chair he sat in at the start of the night, swirling the watered down remains of his mixed drink despondently. He was caught up in his own head, he could clearly recognize that fact but he just couldn’t get himself out. Neil was sat in the chair next to him, they were waiting for Andrew to get back with drinks. 

The nasty voice in his brain that sounded too close to the truth, too close to his past, (too close to Riko’s voice) whispered words of insecurities louder and louder and louder. God, he wished he had another drink. _‘They’re going to leave you, Kevin. You don’t deserve them. They love each other, you’re just getting in the way. You’re just a plaything they’ll get bored of eventually. Don’t get your hopes up, you aren’t here to stay.’_

Over and over, he couldn’t escape it.

“Kevin,” Andrew said to get his attention, the perfect picture of apathy, “you got three drinks tonight. This is the fourth time I’ve gone to the bar. Water. Drink it.” 

Kevin scowled, looking far too petulant for an almost professional exy player. Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Yes or no?” Andrew said into his ear. 

He wasn’t sure what Andrew was asking his consent for but as always his answer was “yes.”

Andrew walked in front of Kevin, put the drinks onto the table, and sat down on Kevin’s lap. Confused, but generally happy, Kevin asked for consent before wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist. Neil had his head leant on Kevin’s shoulder and an arm snaked around his waist, too.

“Wha-,” Kevin started before being cut off by Neil starting to kiss his neck. 

His mouth pressed hot, open kisses to the juncture between his shoulder and neck, before dragging back up to the spot under his ear. Kevin couldn’t help but moan into Andrew’s hair. Andrew got off of his lap. Kevin only just managed to bite back a whine before he was back, facing him this time, straddling his thighs and leaning in close. They were so close their foreheads were pressed together. Neil stopped attacking Kevin’s neck and let Andrew speak without Neil distracting.

“You are ours, Kevin,” Andrew started. “You are ours, and we are yours. Do not deem it acceptable to forget that fact. I will protect you until you don’t want it anymore, as I will with Neil. Neil will do what he has somehow managed to do with both of us and, love ferociously. Riko is dead. You are not. Your mind is still overflowing where his is dormant. Do not let him kill you.”

“Yes or no, Andrew.”

“Yes.”

Then they were kissing. Their tongues twined in a battle for dominance that Kevin would inevitably lose. Neil began kissing his neck again and Kevin was at peace. His boyfriends were probably not going anywhere. Probably. One of Andrew’s hand found purchase in his hair, the other in Neil’s. Kevin had his hands lightly bracketing Andrew’s face. And then all good moments come to an end.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Aaron’s voice cut through their reverie, “I don’t care about your fucking relationship, like, at all, but I’d prefer if it wasn’t at the table we sit at. Can we go home, anyway, my legs may be falling off.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and climbed off of Kevin’s lap. He would never admit it, but somewhere deep inside he was proud of his brother.

“Get Nicky, asshole, we’ll be in the car.”

“Don’t have sex in my seat.”

Kevin grinned at Aaron.

“No promises.”

His mind was placated, sated, and he was okay now. Neil slipped his hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Andrew’s arm was firmly around his waist. Seemed like they weren’t letting him out of their sights for the night.

-

Andrew had noticed something about Kevin in the last few months that he didn't know before. He hated not knowing things, especially about the people he (begrudgingly) cared about. 

Kevin was sat on the couch, watching a documentary on past and present royal families, exy playbook and history notes spread haphazardly on the table in front of him. Before he could think too much, Andrew dumped his bag by the door, kicked off his shoes and curled up on the couch next to Kevin. Kevin looked down at him.

"Hi. Was your class okay?"

Andrew nodded softly, eyes closing as he leaned into Kevin's side.

Kevin, on his part, wrapped his arm around Andrew's shoulder tentatively, waiting for him to shake him off. He relaxed when Andrew hummed appreciatively.

Kevin leaned down, "Can I?"

Andrew approved and couldn't help the tiny smile that slipped onto his face when Kevin pressed a light kiss to his hairline.

A few hours later the door opened and Neil saw his two boys wrapped up in one another, sleeping soundly. He smiled, and went to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
